Fly Away
by Baby Jefer
Summary: Satine is sick. She needs to go to America. Read about how she gets there. (Changes have been made - Chapter 6 onwards)
1. Fleeing The Underworld

Fly Away  
  
Fleeing The Underworld  
  
Satine hurriedly put her jewels into a bag. She placed it in her suitcase and zipped it closed. She sat down, a little out of breath. She couldn't believe it. She was finally flying away. Something she had wanted to do for as long as she could remember.  
  
'Hm-hmm.' Satine whirled around. Harold was standing in the shadows. 'Where are you going?' Satine looked at him uncertainly, not sure whether to lie or not. She stared at him defiantly.  
  
'Away from here. I'm going away with Christian.' She picked up her suitcase and started towards the door.  
  
'What about the duke?' He asked, following her down the stairs.  
  
'Who cares about the duke? Christian loves me. We are going away and not coming back.' They were now walking along the street towards Christian's garret. Satine could make out his figure. She smiled.  
  
'You're dying.' Zidler whispered. He had stopped about 10 ft away. Satine stopped. Without turning around she said,  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'You're dying. The doctor came three days ago. You have consumption.' Satine dropped her suitcase and slowly turned to Harold, tears in her eyes. She slowly walked towards him.  
  
'I-I'm dying?' She asked not quite believing it.  
  
'Yes. Do you want to break Christian's heart?' Satine turned and looked up at the window.  
  
'I-I love him so much.' She said through her tears. 'Is there anything I can do?'  
  
'Go to America. They have the medicine to cure you. Also do nothing strenuous. Wait in the shadows and I'll get Christian.  
  
'Will you tell him?' Harold nodded and headed towards Christian's garret.  
  
Christian checked around one final time. He had everything? Clothes? Check. Typewriter? Check. Satine? Well, not yet. The door opened and Christian turned around excitedly. His smile faded when he saw Harold.  
  
'Where's Satine?'  
  
'She's downstairs. I came up to talk to you.' He handed him a wadful of notes. 'This is for Satine. Take her to America.'  
  
'Why?' He asked, taking the notes and counting them. 'Christian, Satine is dying. If she doesn't go to America she will die.' Christian stopped counting and looked at Harold. Harold nodded and touched his arm. 'Go now. The duke is sleeping.' Christian got up quickly and picked up his suitcase and box with his typewriter in. 'And Christian?' Christian turned around. 'Good luck.' Christian smiled and went downstairs to go and join Satine.  
  
They were finally fleeing the underworld. 


	2. You haven't lived until...

Flying Away  
  
You haven't lived until...  
  
'Christian, do you need a hand?' Satine asked. Christian was laiden down with two suticases and his typewriter.  
  
'No, I'm...I'm fine. Besides I don't want you to get ill.'  
  
'Relax. Give me your typewriter.'  
  
'No.' Satine looked at him.  
  
'Christian.' Sighing, he handed it over. She picked it up and shoved it under her arm. 'See? It's not that heavy.' Christian shook his head and they walked down the dimly lit street together.  
  
It was a cold evening and every few minutes Satine would stop. When she had done this for the fifth time Christian stopped as well.  
  
'Darling, give me that.' He said, indicating the typewriter. Satine protest but was too weak to make it stand. She handed him the box. 'Look, we're almost there.' He told her, nodding towards the station at the end of the road.  
  
It was fairly quiet. The only people there were travellers sitting wearily in the hard, uncomfortable station chairs and homeless people, thankful for the station's warmth. An old man coughed and snuggled deeper into his blanket. Satine stared down at the tea in her hands. She knew she was going to get help but the man...? Slowly, she stood up and checked for Christian. There he was, on the other side, getting the tickets. As she approached the man he cowered away, afraid she was going to hit him. When he saw her hand her the cup of tea, he smiled and took it.  
  
'Merci mademoiselle.'  
  
'You're welcome.' She started to leave when he grabbed her arm. She turned around. He was holding out his hand.  
  
'Here.' He handed her a small bottle. She looked at it and then back to him. 'Helps with the cough. Good luck and God speed.' Satine thanked him and walked back over to where she had left the bags. Christian was now sitting with them.  
  
'Who was that?'  
  
'I don't know. Gave me something for my cough.' She said, holding up the bottle. Christian took it and sniffed.  
  
'Smells like gin.'  
  
'Best medicine!' A shrill whistle sounded and the station was filled with smoke as a train pulled into the station. Satine coughed and Christian looked alarmed until she pointed out that everyone was coughing. As it cleared Christian picked up the bags and led the way over to the first class coaches. The door swung open and the guard offered his hand to Satine. Satine smiled as she walked along the corridor. She turned around, making sure Christian was still following her. He had given their luggage to the guard and was now free to move quicker.  
  
'Here we are.' Satine commented. Christian checked the number on the ticket. Yep, this was it. He pushed open the door and Satine went in, sitting down on the velvet blue seats. She looked around, awed at the sight. She had never been in such an exquisite train compartment. Everyone was perfect. Right down to the little lights in the corner. Christian showed his ticket to the passing ticket man and then went into the compartment, closing the door behind him.  
  
'Do you like it darling?'  
  
'Of course, it's wonderful.' The train jolted as it slowly moved out of the station.  
  
As it sped from Paris to the countryside it suddenly became alot darker. Satine peered out of the window at the infinite stars. She had never seen anything like it. Glancing back, she saw Christian reading his newspaper. Opening the window, a blast of cold air enveloped the room. Satine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. So, this is what freedom smelt like.  
  
Christian glanced up from his newspaper. Satine was leaning out of the window, eyes closed, smile on her face. Christian watched for a few moments. Satine blinked and turned around to face him. Leaving the window open, she sat down next to him.  
  
'Do you believe that you can forget there are any problems?' She asked, staring out the window. Christian shut his newspaper.  
  
'Darling, of course I do.'  
  
She turned to face him, a smile on her lips.  
  
'Want to get rid of our problems?' Christian raised her eyebrows. 'No! I'm going to show you how to forget your problems and it is better than sex.'  
  
'Better than sex? Wow!' Christian commented. Satine stood up and dragged him to his feet. She walked to the window and stretched her arm up, latching it on the roof. With three strong pulls she had disappeared from sight. Her head popped into sight and grinned at him.  
  
'Come on.' She said, reaching her arm down. He took it and soon he was standing next to her. They tried to gain their balance as the train rocked from side to side. Finally they decided to sit down.  
  
'Ok, show me what is better than sex then.' Satine stood up and started howling like a wolf. Christian stared at her and then started laughing. She glared at him.  
  
'Come on then, you do it. Trust me. You forget everything.' Christian rolled his eyes and stood up. Then he let out a little howl. Satine was right. It did make you forget everything. He had a huge grin and continued howling. Satine joined in and they howled together. Laughing they sat down and Christian drew his arm around her. Satine looked up into the sky.  
  
'Wow!' She breathed. All it seemed to be was stars and nothing else. Christian looked up too.  
  
'It's amazing isn't it. You haven't lived until you've seen that.' Satine smiled at him. She agreed. 


	3. Part of that world

Fly Away  
  
Part Of That World  
  
At Midday the next day Satine and Christian arrived in Southampton. It had taken a boat from Calais to Dover and then a train from Dover to Southampton to get them there. It was a very tiring journey and they had slept for the most of it.  
  
As they arrived on the dock they were awed at the size of the boat. HMS Britanny towered in front of them. It's nine decks made Satine gasp. Even Christian, who had been on a lot of boats, was impressed.  
  
'This way.' Christian commented, looking at their first class tickets. Satine nodded and took his arm. He gave a porter some money and he took their luggage to their cabin. Walking up the wooden gangplank, Satine felt like royalty but that was short-lived when an official, checking tickets, looked at her disdainfully. Satine shifted uneasily and Christian felt this. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
As they walked through the elaborately decorated hallways Satine could feel all the people starring at her. She was grateful when they reached their cabin. It was very tasteful with cream walls and beautiful framed pictures. Next to the door was a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and bath in. To the other side was the wardrobe. A wooden desk and chair were to the farside and between that and the bathroom wall was the four-poster bed. Two chairs were opposite the bed with a mirror in between. Along the wall was a door, leading out to their private balcony.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Christian opened it to reveal the porter with their luggage. Christian thanked him and took the two suitcases and box from in. He stowed them neatly at the end of the bed and went to join Satine who had lain down. Her eyes were closed. Christian softly kissed her cheek. Her eyes opened and she focused them on him. She smiled softly.  
  
'Hey.' She said softly.  
  
'Hey, how are you feeling?' He murmured, gazing into her eyes. She closed them momentarily and then opened them.  
  
'Tired.' She admitted. Christian nodded and kissed her on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed and Christian gently got off the bed. He knelt down at the end of the bed and opened the box with his typewriter in. Gingerly he took it out and set it down on the desk. Putting some paper in, he began to write.  
  
Satine started to fall into a deep slumber as she listened to the soft, rhythmic clacking of Christian's typewriter.  
  
'So, anyway, I told him...'  
  
'...I can't believe he said that!'  
  
'I know it's....' A muffled conversation was being held outside. Satine strained to listen, a habit that she really must get out of. Then a third voice joined in.  
  
'Do you mind? That is my brother you are talking about.' Satine sat bolt upright. Christian looked around.  
  
'What is it?' He asked, worriedly. He moved to sit next to her. She held her finger up to her lips. Slowly, she moved off the bed and towards the door. She opened it and saw two women and a man. They were obviously from Third Class. Satine wasn't usually prejudice but by the way they were dressed she could tell that they definitely weren't from First. The man turned around and his face broke into a grin.  
  
'Hey! It's true then. I heard you were on here.' The women turned around and their faces also had big smiles on them. Satine glanced up the corridor. A member of staff was coming their way. Knowing what would happen, she quickly ushered them inside.  
  
The man let out a low whistle. 'Wow, this is amazing.'  
  
'I'll say.' A woman agreed. They stood akwardly by the door and Satine brushed past.  
  
'Christian, these are my friends from England before I moved to France.' She took hold of his arm and dragged him foward. 'This is Carrie,' the woman with black hair, 'Edith,' the woman with red hair, 'and Vic. Guys, this is Christian.'  
  
They shook hands. 'How did you know I was here?'  
  
'Vic said he saw you.' Carrie sat down in one of the chairs. 'I told him that it probably wasn't you. I mean, you look so pale.'  
  
'Yea, it's probably from being stuck up with this lot.' Edith said, mockingly putting her nose in the air. 'Biggest bunch of snobs ever.'  
  
'Sshh, Edith.' Vic said, glancing over at Christian.  
  
'It's ok, I don't care what you think.' A trumpet blasted. 'It's time for dinner. Well, it was good meeting you.' Christian showed the three of them the door.  
  
'Satine, we must catch up again.' Vic said. Satine nodded and the three of them disappeared from sight.  
  
Dinner was terrible. Well, it was as far as Satine was concerned. Everything she said was sneered down at and by the end of it she felt the size of a mouse. Christian, on the other hand, was having a great time. He was laughing along with their jokes and everyone latched onto his every word. This made Satine even more miserable and couldn't wait to get out of there. Finally, dessert was finished. Satine stood up.  
  
'Excuse me.' She said and hurried out of there. Christian smiled apologetically and went after her. He managed to catch her up when they reached their cabin.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Go back to them, that's where you belong.'  
  
'I belong with you. You belong with me. You belong up there.' Satine sat down on the end of the bed. Christian sat next to her. 'Look, it doesn't matter where you belong, just as long as you are with me.'  
  
Look at this stuff  
  
Isn't it neat?  
  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
  
Look at this trove  
  
Treasures untold  
  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
  
(Sure) she's got everything  
  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
  
(You want thingamabobs?  
  
I got twenty)But who cares?  
  
No big deal  
  
I want more  
  
Satine got off the bed and walked out onto the balcony. She gazed up at the stars and then turned back to Christian.  
  
I wanna be where the people are  
  
I wanna see  
  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
  
Walkin' around on those  
  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
  
Strollin' along down a  
  
(What's that word again?) street  
  
Up where they walk  
  
Up where they run  
  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
  
Wanderin' free  
  
Wish I could be  
  
Part of that world  
  
Christian came up to her and brought her into a hug. She broke away and stared at him before heading over to the other end of the balcony.  
  
What would I give  
  
If I could live  
  
Outta these waters?  
  
What would I pay  
  
To spend a day  
  
Warm on the sand?  
  
Betcha on land  
  
They understand  
  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
  
Bright young women  
  
Sick o' swimmin'  
  
Ready to stand  
  
Walking back into the cabin she picked up the nearest book and handed it to him.  
  
And ready to know what the people know  
  
Ask 'em my questions  
  
And get some answers  
  
What's a fire and why does it  
  
(What's the word?) burn?  
  
When's it my turn?  
  
Wouldn't I love  
  
Love to explore that shore up above?  
  
Out of the sea  
  
Wish I could be  
  
Part of that world  
  
She leant against the wall and slid to the ground. Above her, she heard laughing. She buried her head in her arms and began to sob. 


	4. Reflections

Fly Away  
  
Reflections  
  
  
  
'Hey, Satine.' Vic said, coming up behind her. Satine stood up straight and turned around.  
  
'Hey, Vic. What's beating you?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'I thought you'd come out here to mope.'  
  
'I had. Satine, why are you here? You don't belong with those people.' His hand jerked back up to the deck behind them. 'You belong with me.' He took hold of her hand but she jerked it back.  
  
'That part of my life is gone. I'm with Christian now.' Satine sighed and gazed back out to the sea. Vic reached into his pocket and pulled out a grubby mirror. He handed it to her.  
  
'Take it. Find out who you are.' With that he walked away.  
  
Christian looked up from his typewriter as she came back in the cabin. She looked hot and flustered and immediately he was concerned. He walked over  
  
'Honey, are you ok.' He pressed his hand to her forehead. He drew it back quickly. 'Ow, you're on fire. Come over here, lie down.' He led her over to the bed and gently lay her down. He got up, heading towards the door.  
  
'Darling, I'm ok. It was just cold outside.' She sat up to show him that she was ok. He studied her for a moment then joined her on the bed.  
  
'What's that?' He asked, nodding towards the mirror in her hands. Satine turned it over and looked into it, staring at her reflection.  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think  
  
How we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
'Satine, your reflection won't show you. Listen to your heart.'  
  
Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me  
  
Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny  
  
Though you're unsure, why fight the tide  
  
Don't think so much' let your heart decide  
  
Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine  
  
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign  
  
But you'll never fall, till you let go  
  
Don't be so scared, of what you don't know  
  
* True to your heart, you must be true to your heart  
  
That's when the heavens will part  
  
And baby, shower you wicth my love  
  
Open your eyes, your heart can tell you no lies  
  
And when you're true to your heart  
  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
  
(Got to be true…to your heart)  
  
Ah, someone you know is on your side  
  
Can set you free  
  
I can do that for you if you believe in me  
  
Why second-guess, what fells so right  
  
Just trust your heart, and you'll see the light  
  
(Repeat *)  
  
(You know it's true)  
  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
  
(Good for you) it'll see you through  
  
(You know it's true) it'll see you through  
  
(Got to be true, to your heart)  
  
Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are, well  
  
You can take both hands off the wheel  
  
And still get far  
  
Be swept away, enjoy the ride  
  
You won't get lost, with your heart to guide you  
  
(Repeat */*)  
  
When things are getting' crazy  
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
Keep on believin', baby  
  
Just be true to your heart  
  
When all the world around you  
  
It seems to fall apart  
  
Keep on believin', baby  
  
Just be true to your heart  
  
Christian: If you need me, call me  
  
No matter where you are, no matter how far  
  
Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry  
  
On that you can depend and never worry  
  
(You see my love is alive  
  
It's like a seed that only needs the thought of the grow  
  
So if you feel the need for company,  
  
Please, my darling, let it be me  
  
I may not be able to express the depth of the love  
  
I feel for you, but a writer put it very nicely  
  
When he was away from the one he loved  
  
He said down and wrote those words:)  
  
No wind, (no wind) na rain, (no rain)  
  
Nor winter's cold  
  
Can stop me, babe (oh, babe) baby (baby)  
  
If you're my gold  
  
No wind, no rain  
  
Can stop me, babe  
  
If you wanna go  
  
Satine: I know, I know you must follow the sun  
  
Wherever it leads  
  
But remember  
  
If you should fall short of you desires  
  
Remember life holds for you one guarantee  
  
You'll always have me  
  
And if you should miss my love  
  
One of these old days  
  
If you shold ever miss the arms  
  
That used to hold you so close, or the lips  
  
That used to touch you so tenderly  
  
Just remember what I told you  
  
The day I set you free  
  
Christian and Satine: Ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough (say it again)  
  
Ain't no river wild enough  
  
To keep me form you  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Nothing can keep me  
  
To keep me from you  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough (one more time)  
  
Ain't no river wild enough (say it again)  
  
To keep me from you  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Nothing can keep me  
  
To keep me from you  
  
A/N: Sorry, so short. Just a short bit between two big bits. Just Satine reflecting on her love for Christian. 


	5. A Game of Snap

Fly Away  
  
A Game Of Snap  
  
  
  
They had been on HMS Britanny for 5 days. Satine hadn't got ill once and Christian was starting to believe that maybe they were mistaken. He wrapped his arm tighter around Satine and snuggled closer into Satine's hair, taking in her scent. A smile played on his lips as he dreamed. He dreamed about him and Satine, living in a beautiful house. They were married with three kids and everyone was happy. Satine wasn't sick.  
  
But as Christian woke up, he realised this wasn't true. Satine was lying next him, shivering violently. Sweat poured down her cheeks, making her hair stick to her neck. He gulped, he had never seen her like this. He scrambled off the bed, grabbing his dressing gown off the door before looking for the doctor.  
  
He returned ten minutes later and Satine was still the same. He sat beside her, holding her hand as the doctor examined her. He gave her an injection and soon she began to wake up. Christian smiled at her and she looked over at the doctor. Then back at Christian.  
  
'Darling, you were very ill. So, I got the doctor.'  
  
'Satine, I'm afraid you've had a bad turn and your condition has gotten worse. You will need to stay in bed mainly but if you want you can go onto the balcony, just make sure you stay well wrapped up. Also, keep talking to a minimal.' Satine nodded, she didn't want to become more ill. 'Well, I must be off. I'll call back later with some medicine.'  
  
Christian showed him to the door, thanked him and then shut it behind him with a soft click. He sat next to Satine on the bed, taking her hand in his.  
  
'How are you feeling?' She closed her eyes and fell back on the pillow, indicating she was tired. He smiled and got off the bed. She grabbed his arm and he looked back. She opened one eye and shook her head. Then closed it again. 'Ok, let me just get some paper.' He pulled a few sheets from his stash and a pencil and rejoined Satine on the bed. She rolled over and leaned against him. He kissed her hair and began writing.  
  
Satine woke up about three hours later at eleven o'clock. Christian was working next to her, unaware of her having woken from her slumber. Slowly she eased herself up and peered over his shoulder. 'With that he looked behind him and saw a....' Satine was reading. Christian had stopped writing and was wondering what he could see behind him.  
  
'Dinosaur.' Satine supplied. Christian looked around to see her grinning.  
  
'Yes, well that would be very good but this is set in the 1900s and it is set in Switzerland.'  
  
'Ok, how about...' Satine racked her brain, trying to think what lived in Switzerland. 'mountain goat.' She nodded her head, satisfied with her answer. Christian looked at her, looked at the paper and then back to her again.  
  
'Yes, that'll do nicely. Thank you.' He kissed her. 'Now, how are you feeling?'  
  
'Bored.'  
  
'I know, darling, but we don't want you to get worse...How about a game of cards?' He asked, knowing what the answer would be. Satine nodded. She loved playing cards. Opening the bedside table drawer, he pulled a pack out and began shuffling. 'Ok, what do you want to play?'  
  
'Snap.'  
  
'Is that the proper version or our version?' He asked, grinning cheekily. Satine grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth. 'Ok, our version. Suit or numbers?'  
  
'Numbers.' Christian split the pack in two and gave one set to Satine. Their version of snap was, instead of shouting SNAP you had to kiss the other person.  
  
4,2,3,King,Jack,Jack... Satine grabbed Christian and kissed him.  
  
'No fair!' He grumbled as he gathered the cards in.  
  
Ace, King, Queen, 6,7,9,10,10...This time Christian kissed Satine. Laughing, he handed her the cards.  
  
After a few more rounds, and a lot more kisses, they finally declared Satine as the true winner.  
  
'Yea!' She shouted, waving her arms. Christian grabbed hold of her and held her down on the bed. They stared at each other for a long time.  
  
'I love you, you know that?'  
  
'I do, I love you too.'  
  
'Good.' He leant down and kissed her on the mouth. Then he flopped down beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. Closing their eyes they were soon in the Land of Nod, a place that seemed so inviting. The place where Christian could dream of his perfect life. At least then, he could forget Satine's illness, even if it was for a few hours. 


	6. Where I Grew Up

Fly Away  
  
Where I grew up  
  
HMS Britanny pulled up alongside the Statue of Liberty two days later. Satine's condition hadn't improved much and she confined herself to their room. Christian wanted to spend most of his time with her but Satine managed to persuade him to take some tim out. He did so reluctantly.  
  
Satine and Christian were one of the first people waiting to get off. A porter would go and collect their luggage once the ship had docked. It was quite warm but Satine was wrapped up tightly. Christian did not want her to get cold.  
  
'How are we going to stay here?' Christian asked as they slowly made their way down the gangplank. 'You need to be American.'  
  
'I know.' Satine said, calmly. She took her passport from him. 'Look.' He looked under nationality it said 'American'.  
  
'I didn't know you were American.'  
  
'I lived here until...Anyway, here we are.' They had reached customs and Satine showed her passport to the man.  
  
'What about him?'  
  
'He's my husband.'  
  
'Oh, yea. So why isn't your name changed on your passport?'  
  
'Because this is my first time over here in a long time and I haven't gotten around to it.' Satine could feel the anger building up inside her. She knew this was bad so tried to calm herself down. The man looked at her for a moment.  
  
'All right. Welcome to America.' He said and ushered them through.  
  
They walked through and Satine stopped. She began to look around, turning slowly just in case she missed something.  
  
'Satine!' A voice called. She turned around again. A figure was making its way through the crowd. 'Satine!' A youngish man with sandy hair and green eyes stumbled through the front of the crowd. He walked over to Satine and gave her a hug.  
  
'Christian, this is Oliver, my cousin. Oliver, this is Christian, my boyfriend/husband to the customs guy.' Oliver laughed and shook hands with Christian.  
  
'Good to meet you.'  
  
'You too.' Christian smiled at him.  
  
'Where's Livvie?' Satine asked Oliver.  
  
'I'm here.' A small voice replied. Satine saw a petite woman walk over to them. She had long black hair that framed her face and blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. Satine gave her an embrace. She and Livvie were good friends.  
  
'Hi, you must be Livvie. I'm Christian, Satine's....' He was unsure of what to call himself. 'Satine's fiance.' Satine looked at him. He looked back. She smiled and nodded.  
  
'Yep, this is my fiance. This, darling, is Livvie, Oliver's wife.' Christian and Livvie shook hands as a porter with a trolley walked over. On the trolley was their luggage. Oliver pointed the porter in the direction of the car. Christian and Oliver followed with Livvie and Satine trailing behind. Livvie slipped her arm through Satine's.  
  
'It's such a pity you had to come here under these circumstances.'  
  
'Yes it is.' Satine smiled sadly. 'Oh, well, at least I get to see you again.' She smiled at Livvie who smiled back.  
  
'We have a surprise for you.' Livvie said. Satine stopped and looked at her.  
  
'What is it?' Satine asked her eyes sparkling.  
  
'It involves where you are going to live.' Livvie said mysteriously. She reached into her bag and pulled out a key. Satine took it, speechless. She turned the key over in her hands, handling it as though it were gold.  
  
'Is this...?'  
  
'Yes it is.' Livvie said. Satine didn't know what to say. Tears formed in her eyes and she hugged Livvie.  
  
'So, what is it you do?' Oliver asked Christian as they ambled along behind the porter.  
  
'I write. That is how me and Satine met. I wrote a show for the Moulin Rouge and she was the star.'  
  
'Always was the little actress.'  
  
'Thank you! Thank you!' Satine ran up behind him, flinging her arms around his neck. Oliver smiled at Christian.  
  
'I see Livvie told you then.'  
  
'She did. How did you get it?'  
  
'I have friends.'  
  
'Get what?' Christian asked. Satine looked at him, her eyes shining. She held the key out to him.  
  
'Our new house. I grew up there and it is my favourite place in the whole world...Well it was.' She turned away quickly, not allowing them to see the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
Christian, sensing these things walked over and tentatively touched her shoulder. She could sense him coming up and she got herself ready to flinch away but then when his hand touched her she couldn't do it. She melted and turned around to him, her eyes still blurry.  
  
'What is it?' He asked softly. She embraced him and shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell him. At least not yet. 


	7. When You Wish Upon A Star

Fly Away  
  
When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
Satine's childhood home was situated on the edge of New York City in the countryside. It was three storey's high and looked like it was put dead in the middle of the garden. All around the house were trees, flowers and shrubs. Satine walked around a smile on her face. Everything was as she remembered it. They walked around to the bak garden. There was a fantastic view of the city.  
  
'Look. This was my favourite spot.' She pointed out to Christian. 'Mother and I used to come up here and watch the world go by. It was so magical.'  
  
'It seems so.' Christian smiled, glad to see a smile on Satine's face again. She hadn't smiled since the boat.  
  
'What's this?' Satine asked, bending down to gently finger a plant. It hadn't been there before.  
  
'It's a rose bush. It was your mother's favourite plant.'  
  
'I know that. But what is it doing here? It wasn't here before.'  
  
'Satine,' Oliver turned her round and held her shoulders, 'it was placed here in memory of your mother.'  
  
'In memory...?' Satine couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
'That is how we managed to get the house.'  
  
'S-She's dead?' Her eyes looked up. They were so big, so innocent, so vulnerable.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Did he...?'  
  
'Um....'  
  
'Did he?' Satine asked with more force this time. Oliver couldn't answer he just nodded. She turned away unable to speak. Her lower lip began to quiver, the tears began to slowly fall down her face.  
  
'Nooooo!' She threw herself to the ground and began pounding with her hands and feet. She was acting like a toddler having a tantrum. Christian watched his fiancee fall apart. He was desperate to help her but knew he was powerless. If only he knew.  
  
Suddenly Satine got up and started to run. Christian started after her but Oliver held up his hand.  
  
'Leave her. We'll find her later.'  
  
Satine kept on running and she didn't stop. Then she began to gasp. Her breath became ragged and she couldn't breathe. She gulped in big lungfuls of air. She was panicking. She knew she needed to calm down. Taking deep breaths, she managed to get her breathing back to normal. Now she was exhausted but it didn't matter she had reached where she wanted to be.  
  
There was a massive hole in the ground and across it was a log. Satine rembered playing up near there when she was younger. This was her hiding place, where she went to get away. Gingerly she moved into the middle of the log and sat there, her legs swinging. She should never have left her. At the harbour she should have gone back. If only...Satine shook her head. You can't think like that, she scolded herself. She had managed to save herself. Some people may not think of it like that but compared to her mother she had.  
  
She heard the snapping of twigs. She didn't bother to look up. She knew who was there.  
  
'Do you remeber when we camped out up here. We sat on this very spot and both said what we were going to do?'  
  
'Sure I do.' Oliver settled himself next to her.  
  
'Did we do it?'  
  
'I said I was going to make something of my life and I have a successful business and a good marriage.'  
  
'I said I was going to fly away.'  
  
'Have you done that?'  
  
'No. I can't let go of the past.'  
  
'You have to face the past to let go.'  
  
'I don't know if I can.' Satine turned to look at her cousin. Oliver looked back.  
  
'You must.'  
  
'Sorry.' Christian appeared with Livvie.  
  
'That's ok.' Satine said. He and Livvie joined the two of them on the log. In the moonlight you could see four silhouettes all of them dangling their legs over the edge of the log.  
  
Satine: When you wish upon a star,  
  
Makes no difference who you are,  
  
Anything your heart desires  
  
Will come to you.  
  
Oliver: If your heart is in a dream,  
  
No request is too extreme,  
  
When you wish upon a star,  
  
As dreamers do.  
  
Livvie: Fate is kind,  
  
She brings to those who love,  
  
The sweet fullfillment of their secret longing.  
  
Christian: Like a bolt out of the blue,  
  
Fate steps in and sees you through.  
  
All: When you wish upon a star,  
  
Your dreams come true.  
  
'Make a wish everyone!' Satine called out. Everyone closed their eyes and wished. 


	8. Satine's Past

Fly Away  
  
Satine's Past  
  
Satine took a deep breath and opened the front door. She had decided. This was going to be the day. It had been a month since they had moved in and Christian didn't understand. More to the point, he didn't know. He didn't know why she wouldn't talk about her past or why she wouldn't set foot into the blue room, which was a bedroom. Today was the day.  
  
Christian stopped typing and stretched his fingers. He had been writing for the past month. He had never written so much in such little time. But when he thought of why, the pain flew out of the window. They needed the money. He wanted Satine to live. He felt Satine's warm lips on his head. He smiled and craned his head up.  
  
'Hey.' He said, as she placed a kiss on his nose.  
  
'Hey yourself.' She settled down next to him and began to read. 'It's good.' She said after a while.  
  
'You really think so?'  
  
'Of course. It's a good play. Want to make sure it works out ok?'  
  
'Sure. Wanna go from the beginning?'  
  
Nope. I wanna go from here.' Satine pointed to somewhere on the page. Christian looked and smiled.  
  
'All right.' Christian wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Her arms lingered around his neck and she gazed into his eyes before he moved closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed automatically and she felt herself melt into him as his lips touched hers. All her worries melted out of the window and for a second, everything was all right. Then she remembered. She pulled away.  
  
'Christian, we've got to talk.'  
  
'What is it?' Christian asked concerned. 'Is it about your illness.'  
  
'No. Come and sit.' She led the way to the sofa and they sat down together. He took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. 'I've decided it's time to tell you...'  
  
'Tell me what?'  
  
'About my past.'  
  
'I grew up in this very house. I was the youngest. All my brother's and sister's were grown up and moved out of home. I was a 'mistake', according to my father and of course he let me know it. I wasn't a mistake to my mother. My mother wanted me. We had this special bond me and her. I could tell her everything and she could tell me stuff. We were best friends and nothing could get in our away. Except my father. He was jealous of our relationship. I suppose he was afraid of me coming between him and mother so he tried to get rid of me. Permanently.  
  
One day I was sitting on the log and he pushed me off. Fortunately, I lived but I was paralysed from the waist down. Before hand he had been pushing me around. People believed I was just clumsy. He realised that he couldn't push me around when I couldn't move, people would get suspicious so he push my mother around instead.  
  
A year later, I was around 13, I had got use of my legs back again. I had the idea of going away, going to England to get away from him. I suggested the idea to Mother and she took to it. We quietly packed and went to the harbour. I had boarded the boat when I looked around. I saw Father had a hold of Mother. He was grinning wickedly. I should have gone back and stayed with her but it was too late. When I got to England I knew no one so I went to Paris. That was where I met Chocolat. He told me about Moulin Rouge. I thought, 'What have I got to lose?' It couldn't be any worse than home. And you know what? I was right. Moulin Rouge may appear bad but it is nothing compared to what I went through here.'  
  
'Satine, I don't know what to say.'  
  
'Don't say anything then. I was so excited to be back here. I thought I could see Mother and everything would be all right. But it isn't.' She looked at him, tears in her eyes. 'Christian, he killed her.'  
  
'I know.' He said and wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob. 'I know. Everything will be alright now. I promise. He will never hurt you again. Nothing will hurt you.' 


	9. The past will catch up with you

Fly Away  
  
The Past Will Catch Up With You  
  
Satine peered up and down the corridor, she drummed her fingers on her lap and then looked up and down the corridor again. Christian, who was sitting next to her, looked up from his newspaper.  
  
'Relax, honey.'  
  
'I can't. Why isn't he here yet?'  
  
'I'm not sure why. He's probably still looking at the results.' He patted her knee reassuringly. Satine thought it was strange him being this calm. He appeared to be calm on the outside but on the inside he was terrified by what the doctor may find. He knew he must stay calm for Satine's sake.  
  
'Sorry I'm late.' Dr Hamlet came running up. He was a short, stout man with glasses and an extremely wide parting. The couple stood up and followed the doctor into his office. 'Please, have a seat.' He said, indicating two chairs. They sat down uneasily. Dr Hamlet walked round to his side of the desk and sat down whilst looking at a set of results. 'Now, Satine?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'I'm Dr Hamlet, your specialist. Now what were you told in France?'  
  
'That I had consumption and that I'm going to die.'  
  
'They were right.' He said casually.  
  
'What?' Satine yelped. Christian gripped her hand.  
  
'Well, unless you're God, which I very much doubt, you are going to die eventually.'  
  
'Will I die from the consumption?'  
  
'What happens with consumption is blood manages to get into lungs and there is no way for it to get out. Slowly, your lungs get filled with blood and then your throat until all your breathing apparatus is submerged in blood. Then you begin to choke, coughing up blood...'  
  
'Thank you. You can stop now.' Satine quickly interrupted him. Christian had turned a funny shade of green. 'So, will I die?'  
  
'If you stay well wrapped up and try and not to strain your voice you should be fine. Also take one of these every day. And I'll see you in three months.'  
  
'Bye.' Christian and Satine got up and headed out of the door.  
  
'Nice man.' Christian said.  
  
'Nice but crazy.'  
  
'Totally.'  
  
  
  
The walk home passed the church graveyard. Satine turned to Christian.  
  
'Wait here.' She instructed and walked through the heavy iron gates. Christian walked in behind her and sat down a bench situated just inside. Satine slowly walked through graves until she reached a new one. On it was written, 'Naomi Kara Thesolini 1860 - 1899. She was tragically take from us.' Satine knelt down in front of it.  
  
'Hi Mother. Sorry for not visiting before. I suppose I thought that if I didn't visit I could believe it wasn't true. I've decided it is now time to face up to it. I can't believe you're dead. It seems so unfair. I'm dying apparently. I've got consumption. Don't worry, I'm going to fight it. I also have a fiance. His name's Christian. You'd really like him. I met him at the Moulin Rouge....'  
  
'I thought I heard you.' Satine looked up, shielding her face from the sun.  
  
'Father.'  
  
Christian stood up and stretched. He peered round the graves in the direction of where Satine was. He could see her sitting on the ground stroking a dog. Standing in front of her was a man. Curious, he decided to go over.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Satine asked as she stroke the black and white collie that her father had with him.  
  
'I've been waiting for a month to see you. I would come here every day.'  
  
'How did you know I was here?'  
  
'I heard.'  
  
'Well, now you've seen me you can leave. I have nothing to say to you.'  
  
'Please, Satine.' He reached down but she pulled away.  
  
'What? Do you really think I want to be anywhere near you. You tried to kill me but when that failed you killed my mother.'  
  
'I suppose you heard the rumours then.'  
  
'They aren't rumours.'  
  
'I'm afraid they are. Your mother didn't die because I killed her.'  
  
'And I'm supposed to believe you am I?' Satine looked up at him. Her father sighed and sat down next to her.  
  
'I loved you and your mother very much.'  
  
'Funny way of showing it.' Satine said, bitterly.  
  
'I did it for you. I wanted the best for you.'  
  
'How is pushing me off a log the best for me?'  
  
'I heard what you said earlier, about the consumption. That's what your mother had.'  
  
'Mother had consumption?'  
  
'Because of the blood everyone thought it was me but it weren't. The doctor can confirm it for you.' Her father looked at her and Satine looked back. There was such sincerity in his eyes that she believed him.  
  
'That doesn't explain the log.'  
  
'Satine, when you were younger, do you remember all those headaches you used to get?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Well, we took you to the doctor and he said you had a brain tumour. He said there was nothing we could do. I had a friend who had a brain tumour. I saw the pain that he went through. I sat with him and I watched him die. I didn't want that for you. So, when I saw you on the log I just....'  
  
'You wanted to kill me to save me.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'Hi darling.' Christian walked over to them. 'You were taking a long time.'  
  
'Sorry.' She looked at her father. 'This is Christian, my fiance.'  
  
'Hello.' Her father said shaking his hand.'  
  
'Hello.' Christian looked at Satine. 'Who is this?'  
  
'My father.'  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'I'm fine.' She stood up and dusted off her dress. The dog whined. Satine laughed and stroked its head.  
  
'You'll be wanting this.' Her father handed over the lead.  
  
'Father, he's your dog.'  
  
'He was your mother's. She wanted you to have him.'  
  
'Really?' Satine asked excitedly. She attached the lead to his red collar. 'What's his name?' She asked him.  
  
'Kep.' 


	10. Time to let go

Fly Away  
  
Time to let go  
  
'Kep!' Satine called. The dog trotted over to her and walked beside her.  
  
'You've certainly got him well trained.' Livvie commented as they walked over the field.  
  
'Well, I have nothing else to do have I? I'm stuck inside all the time.'  
  
'You should get out more.'  
  
'I would but Christian doesn't want me to get ill.'  
  
'Shows he cares.' Livvie said.  
  
'True.' Satine stopped and gazed across the horizon. 'There's the house.'  
  
'Ah yes. It looks so tiny from here.' Livvie turned to Satine. 'You know, the fair's in town tonight. Me and Oliver will take you and Christian out but don't tell him till we come, otherwise he will object.'  
  
'Alright.'  
  
Christian shut the door with a bang. Kep skidded into the hall and started growling.  
  
'Leave!' Satine called as she walked into the hall. Obediently, Kep stopped growling and lay down.  
  
'I see you've trained him a bit better.'  
  
'He now thinks that anyone is an enemy to me. I'll have to explain the concept of friends.' Satine laughed. Christian gently kissed her.  
  
'How was your day?'  
  
'Alright. Went for a walk with Kep and Livvie. You?'  
  
'The publisher has agreed to publish my book for half price.' Christian worked for a publishing company.  
  
'That is good.' Satine said. She tried to think of something else to say. The doorbell rang.  
  
'Wonder who that is at this time.' Christian went to open the door. Satine hid a smile. She knew who it was.  
  
'You two ready?' Oliver asked as Christian opened the door.  
  
'Ready?'  
  
'We are taking you out. Come on.'  
  
'But Satine...'  
  
'Is going.' Satine grabbed her coat. 'Come on.' She said, grabbing his hand and yanking him out of the door.  
  
The fair was situated in the middle of Central Park. You could hear see the lights from a mile away and hear the noise from half a mile away. Satine's eyes shone as they got closer and closer. She hadn't been to a fair before. She was so excited that she grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him in the direction of the rides. Laughing, Oliver and Livvie followed.  
  
'Can we go on this first. Please?' Satine begged. They were standing beside the ferris wheel.  
  
'Do you think someone is just a little excited?' Livvie asked the others, jokingly.  
  
'I think so.' Oliver answered.  
  
'Maybe she shouldn't go on any rides, in case she gets too excited.' Christian smiled. Satine put her hands on her hips and stamped her foot.  
  
'Hey, look, Satine. The dance machine is free.' Livvie took Satine's hand and led her over to a man. Beside him was a strange looking machine. On the floor were two rigid boxes and in front was a screen with a handle to the side.  
  
'How does this work?' Christian asked examining the contraption.  
  
'You pick a song, wind the wheel and it comes up on the screen which of the four squares you have to step on.' Livvie said, indicating the four squares on the boxes. There was one at the front, one at the back and one on either side.  
  
Satine and Livvie paid the man and stepped onto the boxes.  
  
'Which will it be, ladies?'  
  
'That one, please.' Satine said, indicating a song, smiling. The introduction began.  
  
'Dance all night, dance all night, dance all night.' They sang softly. Livvie turned to look at Satine, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
'I believe you were expecting me.' She said.  
  
'Dance all night, dance all night, dance all night.' They sang together again  
  
'And it's called the Moulin Rouge.' Satine sang out.  
  
'Let's dance.' Livvie said in a sexy voice. The music started up properly and they began to jump on the squares as they appeared on the screen in front of them.  
  
Satine: Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night.  
  
Livvie: Feel the rhythm  
  
Satine: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
Livvie: On your mind  
  
Satine: Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night.  
  
Livvie: Feel the rhythm  
  
Satine: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
Satine: When it feels like  
  
The world is on your shoulders  
  
And all of the madness has got you going crazy  
  
Livvie: It's time to get out  
  
Step out onto the street  
  
Where all of the action  
  
Is right there at your feet  
  
Satine: Well...I know a place where we can  
  
Dance the whole night away  
  
And it's called the Moulin Rouge, oh  
  
Just come with me  
  
And we can shakes your blues right away  
  
You'll be doing fine once the music starts...oh!  
  
Livvie: To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
Satine: Dance until the morning light  
  
Livvie: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
Satine: We can leave them all behind  
  
Livvie: To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
Satine: Ooohh the rhythm of the night  
  
Livvie: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
Satine: We can leave them all behind  
  
Together: Oh lalalalala, oh lala  
  
Livvie: Look at the street now  
  
The party's just beginning  
  
The music's playing  
  
A celebration's starting  
  
Satine: Under street lights  
  
The scene is being set  
  
A night for romance,  
  
A night you won't forget, so  
  
Come join the fun  
  
This ain't no time to be staying home  
  
The Moulin Rouge is going on...oh!  
  
Tonight is going to be a night like you've never known  
  
We're gonna have fun the whole night long...oh!  
  
Livvie: To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
Satine: Dance until the morning light  
  
Livvie: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
Satine: We can leave them all behind  
  
Livvie: To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
Satine: Ooohh the rhythm of the night  
  
Livvie: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
Satine: We can leave them all behind  
  
Together: Oh lalalalala, oh lala  
  
Livvie: Cuando sientes que el mundo  
  
esta enicma de ti  
  
y la vida te tiene como loca  
  
conozco un lugar  
  
donde podemos bailar  
  
Satine: And it's called the Moulin Rouge!  
  
Satine: Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night.  
  
Livvie: Feel the rhythm  
  
Satine: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
Livvie: On your mind  
  
Satine: Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night.  
  
Livvie: Feel the rhythm  
  
Satine: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
Satine: Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night.  
  
Livvie: Feel the rhythm  
  
Satine: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
Livvie: On your mind  
  
Satine: Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night.  
  
Livvie: Feel the rhythm  
  
Satine: Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
The music stopped and Satine and Livvie stood still, trying to get their breath back. Then they turned to each other  
  
'Oh rhythm wanna feel the rhythm.' They sang together. Applause rang out. Satine grinned at Livvie.  
  
'I see we still have it.'  
  
'We will always have it.'  
  
'Our turn to choose now.' Christian sai, taking Satine by the shoulders and steered her towards the dodgems. There were only two cars left. Christian and Satine hurried to one and Oliver and Livvie got in the other. The ride started up and the two couples began bashing into each other, shrieking loudly. Satine was shrieking along with them but then she looked up. Through all the crowds of people she made out a figure. Even from that distance she could make out who it is.  
  
Without glancing back, she jumped out of the car and began dodging between the dodgems.  
  
'Satine!' Christian called but it was no use, Satine kept on running. Christian stopped and jumped out, running after her.  
  
She kept on running, trying to catch up with the figure. Christian followed her, dodging between people and rides. She reached the edge of the lake and skidded to a stop. The figure had disappeared.  
  
'Why did you leave me?' She called into the darkness. 'Why?' She said, sobbing. She fell to the ground. 'You were all I had. I needed you then and I still need you now.'  
  
'Satine?' Christian said, kneeling beside her. 'I think your mother is saying it's time.' Satine looked at him. She nodded.  
  
I follow the night  
  
Can't stand the light  
  
When will I begin  
  
To live again?  
  
One day I'll fly away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
What more could your love do for me?  
  
When will love be through with me?  
  
Why live life from dream to dream  
  
And dread the day when dreaming ends?  
  
One day I'll fly away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
Why live life from dream to dream  
  
And dread the day when dreaming ends?  
  
One day I'll fly away  
  
Fly, fly  
  
Away  
  
Christian: Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Everyday I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
  
Telling me to give you everything.  
  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
  
But I love you  
  
Until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Until my dying day  
  
Satine: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Together: Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
Satine: It all revolves around you  
  
Together: And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song  
  
And I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
Christian: But I love you  
  
Satine: I love you  
  
Christian: Until the end  
  
Satine: (Until the end)  
  
Together: Of time  
  
Together: Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Until my dying day  
  
Oh, come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
Christian: I will love you  
  
Satine: I will love you  
  
Satine: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  
  
Together: Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you  
  
Until my dying day.  
  
Satine: How wonderful life is now you're in the world. 


	11. Waiting

Fly Away  
  
  
  
'Go, go, go, go, go, go, go...Yea!' Satine triumphantly held the empty glass above her head. The pub erupted into a huge cheer.  
  
'Take that you horrible little illness!' Satine shouted out. She had just been told that the consumption had gone away. She only wished Christian could have been there to hear the news but he had gone away on business. He was due back the next morning. Satine looked at her cousin and Livvie and grinned wickedly.  
  
'Another one!' She shouted to the bar tender. He produced the drinks quickly. 'One, two, three!' They tilted their heads back and tipped the liquid down their throats. It tasted horrible, vile and disgusting. But to Satine it tasted wonderful. She hadn't had any alcohol in eight months and she was enjoying the taste. She knew she would savour this moment forever.  
  
Christian glanced at the station clock. It was nearly midnight. Where was the train? It was supposed to leave bang on midnight. He could make out a light in the distance. At last, he thought. Finally he was going back to Satine.  
  
He settled down quickly and tried to get comfortable, hoping to get some sleep. It felt strange without Satine being there. Almost as if he felt guilty about not sleeping with her in his arms. He wondered if she felt the same way too.  
  
Satine blearily opened her eyes. She squinted at the clock and groaned, flopping back onto the bed.  
  
'Wakey, wakey!' A cheery voice came into the room and opened the curtains, flooding the room with light.  
  
'Ow!' Satine moaned covering her eyes. Livvie sat down on the end of the bed and shook her.  
  
'Come on, wake up! Christian's train gets here in twenty minutes.' Satine sat up. How could she have forgotten. Slowly she stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
'I can't remember anything of last night.' She said as she slipped into her corset. Her head was throbbing like anything.  
  
'Maybe that's a good thing.' Livvie said, helping her on with her dress.  
  
'Did I do anything embarassing?'  
  
'No more than usual.'  
  
'Ok...Hey!' Satine shouted indignantly to Livvie as they went down the stairs. Livvie laughed.  
  
'Sorry. Want breakfast?'  
  
'Probably couldn't handle it.'  
  
'Well, let's go.'  
  
New York station was busy. It was filled with the hustle and bustle of people going into work. Christian put his suitcase down and surveyed the scene.  
  
'Christian! Christian!' He looked around and saw Livvie making her way towards him with Satine trailing slowly behind.  
  
'Hey!' He said embracing first Livvie and then Satine when she reached him. 'Darling, you look terrible.'  
  
'Mmm.' Satine murmured. She couldn't answer. Her stomach was churning around inside her.  
  
'Are you alright?' He asked stepping closer towards her. That's when it happened. She vomited. No warning. Just threw up.  
  
'Had a bit too much to drink.' Livvie explained putting her arm around Satine and leading her outside.  
  
'By the way, Christian,' said Satine as he trailed behind, trying to wipe the sick off his trousers, 'I'm clear. Th-that's why I was...drinking. To celebrate. Mmm.' Satine nodded her head, smiling. Christian shook his head, grinning. He would never understand women.  
  
'Livvie, why is everyone grinning and winking at me?' Satine asked, her head in her hands. She, Livvie and Christian were sitting in a cafe and that was the third time that someone had smiled at her.  
  
'Well, it might have something to do with last night.'  
  
'Oh, God.' She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 'What did I do?'  
  
'Um...you gave someone a lap dance.'  
  
'What?' Satine yelped. Then she looked around and lowered her voice. 'Who?'  
  
'You know that really cute one with the blond hair?'  
  
'Yea....'  
  
'Him.'  
  
'Oh no!' Satine put her head down on the table. Then she looked up. 'Christian?' Christian was sitting there, shaking. 'What is it?' He couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a laugh. 'I'm glad you think it's funny.' She said, playfully hitting his arm.  
  
'Sorry, it's just....just...' He laughed again and Livvie joined in. Satine rolled her eyes and closed them again. She was too tired to argue with them.  
  
'Hey, sweetie. You feeling better?'  
  
'A bit.' Satine yawned sleepily and crossed over to where Christian was sitting at his type writer. She leant over his shoulder. He stopped writing and watched her reactions. 'Good. It's coming on well.'  
  
'Do you really think so?'  
  
'Of course I do. Have I ever...?' She trailed off. They both knew what the answer was. She moved away from him guiltily.  
  
'Hey. That's in the past.' He said following her and sitting down next to her on the sofa. 'You've let that part of your life go.'  
  
'I know.' Satine turned and smiled at him. 'Thank you.' She leaned foward and hugged him.  
  
'What for?' He asked.  
  
'For setting me free.'  
  
It was three days later. Christian, Satine, Oliver, Livvie and Kep were playing with a frisbee in the park. Well, the humans were playing. Kep kept on jumping up and intercepting it.  
  
'Kep!' Satine sounded exasperated as he did it for the fourth time.  
  
'Throw it higher next time.' Livvie suggested. Oliver flung it in the air. Unfortunately it went too high and went into the road.  
  
'Ill go.' Satine said, running across the grass. She ran down the stone steps and through the iron gates. Along the road were parked lots of cars and carriages. Satine looked left and then right. Nothing was coming. She slowly walked out into the middle of the road and bent down to pick up the frisbee.  
  
'Satine! Satine!' She looked up to see the other three screaming frantically at her. She couldn't quite understand why. Then she turned around. Her eyes widened as a car came towards her. It was only for a split second. They both knew what was going to happen. She made eye contact with the driver. He shook his head sadly and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' Satine closed her eyes and waited. 


	12. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover

Fly Away  
  
Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover  
  
The pain wasn't as big as Satine expected. She was expecting an immense pain, a lot greater than any she had felt before, to come searing through her body. As it was the pain was only mild. Also it came from the side. Satine was expecting it to come from the front since she was facing the car. She felt herself hit the ground with a bump. Cautiously she opened her eyes, expecting to see blood everywhere. Instead she was gazing into a pair of deep brown eyes. She blinked and saw that they were embedded in the face of a young man with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
'Are you alright, miss?' He asked, getting off her. Satine sat up and glared at him.  
  
'My dress is ruined, no thanks to you.' Satine said, peering over her shoulder. There was a massive rip half way down.  
  
'Sorry.' The man said, exasperated. 'I thought you might appreciate not being hit by a car.  
  
'Yes, but I don't want my dress ruined.' Satine was checking the rest of it to make sure it wasn't ruined anymore.  
  
'You want to get that sorted out.'  
  
'I can't it's beyond repair.'  
  
'Not that. You have a cut, right there on your forehead.' He said, pressing his finger lightly to a gash on the right side of her forehead. He bought his finger away and showed it to her. It was covered in blood.  
  
'Oh, no.' Satine moaned. She opened her bag and bought out a mirror. She quickly inspected her head.  
  
'Let me sort it out.'  
  
'No, no. I couldn't ask you to do that. You've already saved my life.'  
  
'Even though I ruined your dress?' He grinned at her. She blushed and smiled back.  
  
'Yes, even then.'  
  
'I'm a doctor, so who better then to fix you up.' He walked over the road and picked up a black bag. He helped Satine sit against the railings and he knelt beside her. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a bottle and some cotton wool. He dabbed the liquid on the cotton wool. 'Don't worry, I'll try and be gentle. If that's at all possible with this stuff.'  
  
'Ok.' Satine laughed. 'I'm Satine by the way.'  
  
'Andrew.'  
  
'Ow!'  
  
'Sorry.' Andrew apologised and softened his pressure on her cut. He slowly closed the bottle and looked up to see three people he didn't recognise walking towards them. 'Do you know them?'  
  
'Yea, that's my cousin Oliver and his wife Livvie and my fiance, Christian.'  
  
'Honey, are you alright?' Christian asked, sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her.  
  
'I'm fine. Andrew here saved my life.'  
  
'However I did ruin her dress.' He said placing the plaster on her forehead. Satine let out a laugh.  
  
'True, he did but he's an excellent doctor.'  
  
'Thank you.' Andrew said, smiling to himself. He got up and then reached out a hand to Satine.  
  
'No, no. Thank you.' Satine opened her bag and handed some money to him. He refused to take it. 'Well, will you come to dinner tonight?'  
  
'It would be my pleasure.' Andrew said, lightly kissing her cheek. 'See you tonight.'  
  
'Thank you, Andrew.' Satine smiled as he handed over a bottle of wine. 'There was no need to...'  
  
'But I wanted to.'  
  
'Well, thank you. Let me take your coat.' Satine helped him slip out of his coat and showed him the living room. 'You remember Oliver, Livvie and Christian, don't you?'  
  
'Of course. Hello again.' He smiled politely. The others chorused hellos.  
  
'Well, dinner's ready.' Satine said and led the way into the dining room.  
  
'So,' Andrew swallowed and looked at Christian, 'what do you do?'  
  
'I'm a writer.'  
  
'Really? I love to read. My favourite book is Our Story.'  
  
'I wrote that.' Christian said, smiling proudly.  
  
'That is such an amazing book. I presume it's real life?' He said, glancing between Christian and Satine.  
  
'Actually, no.' Christian stammered after seeing the looks Satine was sending him. 'I based it on other people that I've met over the years.  
  
'Pity.'  
  
'Let me show you the door.' Satine stood up and followed Andrew into the hall. She handed him his coat.  
  
'Well, thank you again for a lovely dinner.'  
  
'You're welcome. Hopefully see you soon.'  
  
'A lot sooner than you think.' He replied. Satine looked a little confused but smiled and closed the door.  
  
'He seemed nice.' Christian said as Satine settled down next to him. He moved his arm from the back of the sofa and gently stroked her hair.  
  
'Mmm.' Satine said, a bit distracted. What had Andrew meant?  
  
'We'd best be going too. See you tomorrow, darling.' The others rose and kissed Satine on the cheek. Christian showed them the door and then returned. Satine was now laying out full length on the sofa. Christian knelt down beside her.  
  
'Hey,' he said, gently shaking her arm, 'are you alright?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You just seem a little distracted.'  
  
'It's...Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine. Come on.' Satine got up off the sofa and stretched. She stood up and offered her hand to Christian. He took it and followed her upstairs.  
  
'Livvie! Livvie!' Satine knocked urgently on the door, checking behind her. She heard footsteps and a light was switched on. A bleary-eyed Livvie opened the door.  
  
'Oh my...' Her face turned to one of shock. 'Satine, what happened?'  
  
'You have to let me in.' Satine said, barging past her. Livvie closed the door and locked it.  
  
'What happened? Why are you out at this time? How come you are all....' She trailed off, realisation coming to her. 'Who did this to you?'  
  
'I-I woke up for a drink and as I walked through the hall I was grabbed from behind. He dragged me into the woods and he..he...' Satine started to cry.  
  
'Sssh. Don't worry about it.'  
  
'I kicked him and ran here. I heard him following me.' As if on cue, there was a massive bang on the door.  
  
'Satine, I know you're there!' Andrew's voice shouted out loud and clear. Livvie looked at Satine in shock. Satine slid the ground, shaking. 'Whatever she's telling you, it ain't true. None of it is.' Satine put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound of her attacker. Livvie knelt down beside her and held her as she sobbed.  
  
'How did it happen?' Christian asked, pacing up and down the hallway.  
  
'I'm not sure. All I know is that she was grabbed and then taken to the woods....You can't go up there.' She said as Christian made his way to the stairs. 'The doctor is with her.'  
  
'Is Andrew with her?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'What, hasn't he seen her?'  
  
'Oh no, he's seen her alright.' Livvie replied bitterly. Christian looked confused.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'It was him.' She said quietly. Christian said nothing. He stood there and began to shake turning from pink to red to crimson.  
  
'I'll find him.' He said heading to the door. Livvie grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
'How will that help Satine? You have to be here for her.' Reluctantly, Christian allowed himself to be led into the living room. All they could do was wait.  
  
Satine opened her eyes. They widened as she saw that a doctor was standing over her bedside. She cowered away and began to whimper.  
  
'It's alright Satine.' He said, reaching out and hand reassuringly. That did it. Satine let out a shriek and ran out of the room.  
  
Christian, Oliver and Livvie were all sitting in the living room. Oliver and Livvie were seating on the two green chairs and Christian on the matching sofa. None of them were talking. Just staring into space. All of a sudden the door flund open and a blur of red and white came in and hurled itself at Christian. Satine nuzzled her head on Christian's lap, trying to get closer. She grabbed hold of his left arm and hugged it as if it were a comforter. Because she was facing towards him she didn't see the doctor come in.  
  
'Satine,' he began. There was that voice again. Satine cowered further into Christian and began to cry again. The doctor looked at Christian.  
  
'Honey, the doctor is not going to hurt you. I promise.' Christian rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Slowly, Satine turned around, her eyes wet with tears. She was still lying with her head on Christian's lap. She put her thumb in her mouth and began sucking. She used to suck her thumb when she was younger. It was a comforter to her.  
  
'Satine, I'm going to need to look at you.' The doctor said, quietly. Satine took her thumb out.  
  
'Christian be there.' She replaced her thumb and closed her eyes.  
  
'Of course.' The doctor said. He decided to leave it for another time and left. Christian looked down at Satine who was sleeping on his lap. She hadn't let go of him and he knew he wouldn't let go either. 


End file.
